In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, when a substrate is processed to manufacture a semiconductor device through a first unit, a second unit incidental to the first unit performs an auxiliary operation on the first unit. At this time, in order to manufacture a semiconductor device properly, it is desirable to detect an anomaly in the second unit incidental to the first unit.